


Pepero Surprise

by wooperskai



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooperskai/pseuds/wooperskai
Summary: Mina wondered why she was surrounded by boxes of Pepero when she woke up from her nap and wondered who went through the trouble of doing so in her sleep? Turns out the culprit was a certain dancing peach with an ulterior motive.Short fic to celebrate MiMo's Pepero kiss that happened in 2016.





	Pepero Surprise

Mina awoke from her nap surrounded by boxes of Pepero.

 

The vibrant red boxes of the original flavor of Pepero were haphazardly stacked and scattered across her bed. It was alarming to the say the least when taking into account that Mina was absolutely certain her bed was empty aside from her penguin plushes and herself, and now she found herself surrounded by dozens of boxes. Snapping out of her stupor and rubbing the last bits of sleep from her eyes, Mina gently pushed all of the boxes to the bottom of the bed and pushed herself onto the floor. It was then she noticed there were more Pepero in her room, only this time they were neatly arranged in a clearly indicated line that lead a path out of her room. It was suspicious but more bizarre than anything to Mina. Still, her curiosity got the best of her and she followed the trail of Pepero. The sound of her slippers shuffling against the polished wooden floor echoed in the hallway. At the end of the trail, Mina was faced with a closed door. She knew whose room was behind the door but she didn't know what to expect as she opened the door.

 

It was a sight so incredulous, so ridiculous, Mina was having a hard time keeping her laughter in.

 

Behind the door was Momo attempting to be seductive as she laid on her side on her bed with even more stacks of Pepero circling her. It wasn't helping that Momo was holding the naked end of a Pepero stick between her teeth and wagging it up and down. Suddenly, Mina felt as if she was in an overexaggerated Japanese commercial.

 

"Momo, what in the world are you doing?" Mina laughed while closing the door behind her, grinning from ear to ear.

 

Momo laughed along with Mina and quickly devoured the Pepero that was already in her mouth. She sat up and motioned Mina to come over with her hand, the younger complying and walking over to join Momo on the bed. "What does it look like? Starting the celebration!"

 

Mina crawled atop of the bed and sat in front of the other, confusion visibly etched on her face. "What are you celebrating?"

 

As if on cue, Momo whipped out her phone from behind her back and proudly revealed a GIF the Pepero kiss they shared (or rather, the kiss Sana made them share) from two years ago while wearing a goofy grin, and instantaneously triggered a crimson blush to Mina's face.

 

"Oh my God!" Mina exclaimed with her hands on her cheeks to cover the redness she was certain was coloring her skin. "Wait. Why are you celebrating that now?"

 

"Well. We didn't celebrate last year and it was the first time we kissed, it's only natural we do things right this year and properly celebrate what happened two years ago." Mina gave her a look that Momo instantly understood, that Mina was asking her to elaborate further, specifically what Momo had planned for them today. They've known each other for so long now that a simple, expressive glance was enough of a sign for Momo to understand what Mina wanted. "So... I figured we should play the Pepero Kiss Game for the anniversary!"

 

"So you went through the trouble of buying all this Pepero, placing boxes around me while I napped, and waited for me to wake up to follow the trail you arranged to your room so I would find you like this?" Mina asked to clarify with a single, pretty brow cocked upwards, to which Momo immediately answered with several nods of the head.

  
  
"Yep!" Momo affirmed so confidently and eagerly it made Mina laugh again.

 

"You do realize you could have easily bought a single box of Pepero and straightforwardly ask me to play the game with you, right Momo?"

 

"Well, of course. But that's predictable and boring," Momo stated as a matter-of-factly, wearing such a serious expression it was almost comical, as if it was such an obvious answer. But then again, this was Momo. Hirai Momo of Twice who had her own verbal language and her own sign language (which only consisted of a circle hand gesture) and for some ungodly reason preferred mayonnaise over ketchup. But this side of Momo was one of the many sides of the dancer that Mina fell in love with and found endearing that it was impossible not to smile.

 

"Alright. Fair enough." Mina conceded. "But I still don't think it was necessary to buy all this Pepero. Look at all these boxes. And there's still some in the hallway and in my room!"

 

"I guess we better start the game then if we want to get through all these boxes," Momo threw a playful smirk in Mina's direction while suggestively wiggling her eyebrows.

 

Mina lightly smacked Momo on the arm and brought the same hand to cover her mouth as she laughed. "Momo, we are NOT going through all this Pepero. That's way too many sticks to eat."

 

Momo started to sing parts of their recent title track, _Yes or Yes_ , as a means ot answering. _"I will say no to your no~_ "

 

"Momo, oh my god―"

 

" _Is it me or us~?_ " Momo sang her part of the song with more enthusiasm, shaking another Pepero stick out from its wrapper.

 

"I'm being serious here―"

 

" _I respect your decision~_ " 

 

"Momo, I swear―"

 

" _But reject your rejection~_ "

 

"Momo, I love it when you sing but stop for a moment and listen―" Mina silenced herself when Momo crawled closer to her on all fours with the Pepero stick between her teeth, the dancer's alluring dark brown eyes pulling her in. She felt her face beginning to heat up again when Momo leaned in so close that the other end of the Pepero was poking at Mina's lips.

 

" _There is only one answer. The choice is up to you~"_ Momo continued to sing. Her eyes went to the Pepero stick, to Mina's beautifully curved lips, then back up to meet Mina's gaze expectantly.

 

Mina swallowed, a brief pause to recollect her composure from Momo being so bold and forward, then opened her mouth to bite down on the other end of the stick just enough where it wouldn't crumble just yet. She saw Momo's eyes twinkle happily and wasted no time nibbling the chocolately stick to get closer. Mina mirrored Momo's grin and began nibbling her side to reach the halfway point, albeit at a slower pace than Momo. Truth be told, the bittersweet chocolate tasted like nothing at the moment, simply a means to an end to reach the true treat: Momo's lips. When there was barely a millimetter of Pepero between them, their noses being the only physical connection between them, they both froze and stared at each other.

 

Unlike before, Sana was the one that closed the gap between the two of them. Their fellow Kansai Japanese was the sole reason their lips crashed into each other in the first place in front of dozens of fans to witness and record that Mina could still vividly recall and feel how embarrassing it was. But this time was different. It was just the two of them isolated in a room; only her and Momo. This time, a Pepero kiss would happen on their own accord.

 

Mina pursed her lips ever so slightly so her upper lip would gently brush and tease at Momo's, which caused Momo's eyes widen slightly. A glint of mischievousness flashed across Momo's eyes. Mina making the first move was enough to ignite the urge in Momo to swiftly close the gap between them, taking the rest of the miniscule piece of Pepero into her mouth, and heatedly pressing her lips to Mina's with such force, she toppled Mina over onto her back. Momo managed to catch her weight and caught herself, pressing her hands into the mattress on either side of Mina's head. It turned out to be pointless when she felt Mina's arms snake around her neck to deepen the kiss. Momo admitted to herself this kiss was nothing like the one they shared two years ago. This Pepero Kiss was far superior and she knew Mina agreed from the way the younger girl was kissing her back.

 

When the lack of oxygen forced them to separate, they both grinned at each other, with Momo breaking the silence first. "Happy two-year anniversary, Mina."

 

"Happy two-year anniversary, Momo." Mina gleefully said back. "Should we start another stick?"

 

"Hmm..." Momo hummed to herself, pretending to contemplate the suggestion, instead brushing stray hair away from Mina's perfect face and opting to continue because she couldn't get enough of Mina's soft, pillowy lips. "Hold on. I'm not done kissing you this round. Just a little more."

 

Mina simply smiled into the kiss when her lips reconnected with Momo's, more than cooperative, and ignored the tiny voice in the back of her mind about all the Pepero they do need eat at some point.

 

It could wait after all.

 

Kissing Hirai Momo was far more important.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy MiMo Kiss Day, MiMo shippers! :D


End file.
